5 mews and a baby?
by Old-Fashioned Girl22
Summary: Title says all. Or does it? Please Read & Review. DISCONTINUED
1. I WANT A RAISE!

Hello! I'm going to write _another _fanfic! I don't know why but it's easier for me to write if I have one or two stories going on. This is an Ichigo x Ryou fanfic. Enjoy!

A baby on the doorstep

Ichigo stomped up to Ryou's room. She didn't care if he was taking a shower! She was going to get that raise! Ichigo pouted. _'I _**always **_do the work! And I can't_ _have five_ _dollars more? Shirogane_ _can't say no to_ _this…'_

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?????"

"NO!"

Ichigo was sitting on her heels, begging Ryou to give her a raise. Ryou was on the edge of his bed, and he still wasn't giving in! "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

Ichigo gave him the puppy eyes. "Please? I'll love you forever and ever if you give me a raise."

Ryou thought about this for a moment. "No," he decided.

"Oh, I hate you!" she screamed, pushing Ryou and sent him falling over the bed.

He rubbed his head as he watched her stomp back down stairs. Ryou shook his head. "Baka."

Lettuce smiled. Mint was drinking her tea, Pudding was doing tricks, Zakuro was scaring away the customers, and, as usual, Ichigo and Ryou were fighting. Not _arguing, _no _fighting. _Ichigo was throwing pots and pans (anything she could get a hold of really) and Ryou was dodging them. Yep, just an ordinary day at Mew Mew Café. It was almost closing time and Ichigo and Ryou were still at it.

"Why not just five bucks more? Just five bucks?" Ichigo pleaded. Ryou shook his head. He seemed to be enjoying this… "GRRRRRR!!!!!" Ichigo screamed. "You can go to—

"Halifax," interrupted Pudding. Ichigo ignored her and kept on ranting. _'There,' _thought Lettuce. _'All the customers are gone. Now these two…' _

_Ding-dong! _The doorbell rang. "Um, guys?" Lettuce asked in vain. "Guys…" she looked at them. Her temper was rising. "Hey, guys…" Higher, higher. That was it!!!!! "HEY, YOU!!!!!! RYOU AND ICHIGO!!!!! STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE FRICKIN' MINUTE!!!!!" They looked at her timidly. "Thank you," she said as she smoothed her hair. "The doorbell rang, and I was thinking it may be for Ichigo…"

"Oh, my date!" Ichigo squealed happily.

"I'll get it," Ryou grumped. He stepped towards the door.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!" Ichigo pounced on him. "You are not going to ruin my date!" They started bickering. As they made it to the door, Ichigo exclaimed, "Well, you're not going to ruin my date, and I'm gonna open the door. HA!" She flung open the door. Ichigo gloated while Ryou gaped at the ground.

"Ichigo," he whispered. "Ichigo," louder now. "ICHIGO!!!" He grabbed her wrist and pushed her in front of him.

"What?!" Ryou pointed his finger to the ground. She turned away from his deathly pale face. She gasped and her mouth fell open. Staring, she blinked at the object below her. There, a basket lay on the doorstep. And one thing was in it.

_A baby._


	2. A BABY?

Hiiiii! This is chapter two! Teehee, I'm hyper! Yes, cry RoseCrystal because I'm hyper! MUWHAHAHAHA!!!!!! On with the story!

Chapter 2

_Earlier_

_Ichigo gasped and her mouth fell open. Staring, she blinked at the object below her. There, a basket lay on the doorstep. And one thing was in it. _

_A baby._

_Present time_

Ichigo looked at the baby. It was beautiful! It had cherry red hair, aqua blue eyes, and the palest face she had ever seen. The mews rushed up to the door. What they saw before them made them stare.

"What…the hell?" Ryou muttered.

Lettuce blinked. "It's a baby," she gasped.

Ichigo burst out frustrated, "Well of course it's a baby! What else could it be?!" Lettuce couldn't reply; she was too appalled at that 'thing' on the ground.

Keiichiro walked up on them. "Oh, what do we have here?" he asked politely. His eyes cast down on the ground. "Ryou," he looked up. "Is there something I should know?" At that moment the baby started crying.

"Well, what should we do?" Ryou asked.

Keiichiro shrugged. "Pick it up?"

"I'm not picking up!"

"Well, I'm not picking it up!" The baby screamed and threw a fit. Keiichiro groaned. "Well, somebody has to pick it up!"

"WHAAAAA!!!" the baby cried louder than ever.

Ichigo glared at the men. "What's wrong with you?! It is just a baby!" She leaned over and picked the baby up. "It's okay," she cooed. "It's okay, baby, I've got you." Ichigo sent Ryou and Keiichiro a fire dragon snort. She sauntered back inside.

Pudding squealed and jumped beside Ichigo. "What are you going to call her?" she asked.

Ichigo looked into the baby's eyes. "Cherry," she decided. "Cherry." The baby cooed.

Pudding smiled. "Well, she seems to like her name!" Cherry gurgled in response.

Ryou rushed up to them. "Ichigo, did something happen with—

"Of course not!!! I'm only sixteen!!!!! Sometimes you are such an assho—

"Donkey," interrupted Pudding.

Ichigo nodded. "Right. I shouldn't cuss around the baby." Pudding nodded in agreement. "What should I do? My dad will kill me if I bring home a baby!?"

"Keep it here," shrugged Ryou.

"WHAT!!!!!! I'M NOT GONNA LET MY BABY CHERRY BE RAISED BY YOU!!!!"

"Calm down."

"NO!!!!!"

"Baka."

"OOOOHHHH!!! YOU BAST—

"Big baby," Pudding sighed (she was getting tired of this.)

Ichigo collected herself. "Yes," she agreed as she smoothed her hair.

"Ichigo," Zakuro said as she came up to her. "Are you sure you're ready for a baby? A choice like this could change your life." Ichigo nodded. Zakuro sighed. "Very well, but where will you go without your dad finding out?"

Pudding pouted and thought for a second. "I know!!" she exclaimed. "Ichigo onee-chan can sleep over at Mint's house!!!!! Party time!!!!!"

Ichigo smiled. "What do ya say, Mint?"

Now, Mint didn't want Ichigo of _all _people to sleep over at her house. But of course she wasn't going to show it! No indeed! "Sure," she shrugged. "All of you girls can come."

"YIPPEE!" Pudding screamed. The mews called their parents to ask if they could drop their stuff of at Mint's. Once everything was all settled, they stepped out of the café and headed to Mint's house.

Ichigo entertained the baby by making cooing sounds. Finally Mint couldn't take it anymore. "Ichigo," she said slowly, trying to keep her temper. "Please stop making those sounds!"

Ichigo looked up. "I'm doing it to stop Cherry from crying!"

"The only reason she crying is because she scared of the sounds you're making!" Before Ichigo could reply, she saw a figure she knew very well. A person she goes to school with everyday. She saw…

Mayasa.

That's it for now! Okay, if I get five more reviews I'll continue the story. Till then!


	3. Cherry doesn't like it!

Me: I'm back!!!!! And hyper!!!!! WHAHAHAHA!!!!! FEAR ME!!!!! I'M EVIL!!!!! Now back to normal. Thank you so much for reviewing. It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting—

Ichigo: Yes!! You kept us all waiting!!! Now I want to see about Aoyama-kun!!!!

Me: look of confusion Ichigo, did you not know this is a Ryou x Ichigo fanfic?

Ichigo: Well, nooooooo.

Me: Okay, could you say what I told you to say—

Ichigo: Old-Fashioned Girl22 does not own TMM nor never will!

Me: Ummm, I didn't tell you to say _that._

Ichigo: Oh, then what did you tell me to say?

Me: Well, since you forgot I might as well do it. I am really sorry about not writing a new chapter but I've been busy. I will probably not be able to write another chapter till after Thanksgiving. _Maybe _I'll be able to put one. We'll see. And if you like this story please look at my other storys!!! On with the story!

Chapter Three

_Earlier_

_Ichigo saw a figure she knew very well. A person she goes to school with everyday. She saw…_

_Mayasa._

_Present time_

Ichigo shrieked. "AGGGHHHH! I CAN'T LET HIM SEE ME!!!!!" Mint snickered. She was enjoying this too much. Ichigo tried to run away but it was too late! Mayasa had already spotted her. Ichigo turned pale. "What can I do with the baby?" She trembled. Suddenly her face brightened. She hides the baby behind her back.

The girls groaned. "Ichigo!" Mint exclaimed. "You can't just hide a BABY behind your back!"

Ichigo smiled a cheesy smile. "Of course I can. Shhh! He's coming!"

Mayasa came up to them. "Hello everyone."

Ichigo giggled. "Hi, Aoyama-kun!" At that moment Cherry decided to gurgle.

"What was _that_?" Mayasa asked.

"Nothing! Just something in my throat." Ichigo made choking sounds.

"Okay…"

Cherry sneezed. Ichigo sweat dropped. "Could you excuse me for a second?" she asked. Before they could reply she ran away. She ran toward the park. "Okay, kid," she told Cherry. "My boyfriend is out there, and he doesn't know I have a baby. So don't say anything!" Cherry smiled and made adorable baby noises. Ichigo's heart melted. She walked back to the group (with Cherry behind her back!) "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

Mint smiled devilishly. "Oh, we were just talking about random things. Family, friends, _babys_."

Ichigo gulped. "Sure…" Now Cherry didn't like being behind Ichigo's back. She felt rejected, unloved. But most of all she felt that they were _hiding _her from someone. She then decided to throw a fit. Ichigo had a blank look on her face. Mayasa raised an eyebrow. Guiltily, she brought Cherry into view.

Mayasa stared at the child. "It's a baby."

Ichigo turned red. "Why does everybody say when they see it: 'It's a baby'? Of course it's a baby! What else could it be, a tomato?"

"Ichigo," he looked into her eyes. "Why do you have a _baby_?"

Ichigo thought quickly. "I'm….I'm…." Then she had it! "I'm _baby_sitting!" Mint rolled her eyes. Mayasa looked suspicious. "Yeah." She nodded. "Babysitting. And I'm busy, so we can't hang out tonight!"

Mayasa shrugged. "Okay. I just hope you don't over-work yourself taking care of the baby."

"Don't worry; I won't." Mayasa waved good-bye. Ichigo breathed once again. They made their way to Mint's house. Then she thought about it. _'This is just one night at Mint's house. What will I do tomorrow?'_


	4. With a cherry on top!

Me: Hello everyone!!!!!! My grandpa is in the hospital so this is going to be a short chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I kind of had a writer's block (which I've never had before! It really scared me…) Anyways, I'm open to ideas! Please tell me if you have any!

Zakuro: ….

Me: Zakuro?

Zakuro: ….

Me: Okkaaaayyyy. Zakuro do you wanna do the disclaimer?

Zakuro: Sure, I guess…

Me: Great!

Zakuro: Old-Fashioned Girl22 does not own TMM.

Me: (wipes tears from face) That was…beautiful. BEWHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'M EVIL!!!!! FEAR ME!!!!! ZAKURO, YOU'RE NEXT!!!!!!

Zakuro: Whatever. Wait; I'm next?

Me: Oh, you'll see. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo, with HUGE bags under her eyes, stepped into work.

Ryou smirked. "What happened to you?" he asked.

_BAM!_

Ichigo had slammed him against a wall! "Okay, buddy!" she exclaimed. "I am _this close_ from falling over the edge. Don't push me!!!!!!"

"Okay!" She rushed away to the changing room. Cherry had stayed with Mint's nanny. Ichigo was free from constant crying! Already she had been making up songs last night. One went like this: "Hush a by, and keep still. 'Cause you're driving me CRAZY!!!!" Then there's: Hush little baby, don't you cry. If you don't stop, I AM GOING TO DIE!!!!!" GEEZ!!!! Cherry was like a machine, whaa, whaa, sniff, sniff, whaa, whaa. AGGGGGHHHHH! And she pooped sooooooo much! What did she eat? Slamming her waitress dress on, she kicked the door open and started wiping a table.

_1 hour later…_

"AGGGHHH! This isn't what I ordered!" complained a snooty girl, who knew all too well that it was _exactly _what she ordered.

Ichigo knew it too. "Are you sure?" she asked sweetly. "Maybe you should try it to make sure!"

_SPLAT!_

Ichigo had smacked the girl's pie in her face! "Would you like wipe cream with that?" she asked.

_WACK!_

Ichigo whipped piles and piles of wipe cream on the girl's head.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed the girl.

"Don't forget the cherry on top!" exclaimed Ichigo in a sugary-sweet voice. Placing the cherry on top of the girls head, she growled, "Now don't trip over the doormat on the way out!" Ichigo took the tablecloth by hand and ripped it off. "Oops."

The snotty girl stood up to go towards the door. "Well, I have never been so insulted in my entire life—ahhaaaaaa!"

Ichigo had stuck her foot out making the girl trip. "I told you not to trip," she reminded the girl. Then she left the girl sprawling on the floor. Ichigo stormed up the stairs. "Ryou!" she yelled, breaking the door in half.

Ryou looked up. He smirked. "Yes?"

Ichigo picked up a chair and threw it out the window. "I demand a raise!"

"Wow. Hulk much?"

She ripped a piece of wood off a desk. "Don't joke, buster!"

"Ichigo! Stop!"

"Give me a raise!"

"And what if I don't?"

Ichigo jumped on top of him and whispered, "I'll kill you."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Zakuro sighed. She was stuck in a stuffy kitchen with Keiichiro washing dishes. Sounds like fun right? Wrong. She sighed again.

Keiichiro looked up. "I'm that boring, huh?" he asked.

Zakuro shook her head. "No. I'm just tired." They both went back to work. Before long she heard a knock at the backdoor. "I'll get it," she assured Keiichiro. Making her way toward the door she thought about Ichigo._'It's really weird that a baby just "appears." I wonder if Ichigo can handle it.' _

Ryou gulped. "Ichigo," he said in shaky voice. "You don't know what you are doing…" Then it hit him! Struggling, he used his strength to make their lips meet. Then he kissed her. Ichigo turned into a cat! "Sorry, Ichigo, but you're dangerous." With that he clung to her and made his way downstairs.

Zakuro flung open the backdoor. She couldn't believe it! She saw…

* * *

Haha! A cliffy! I'm open to ideas, so please, please send some in. Till next time! 


	5. Ryou, explain this!

Me: Hello! I'm back! First off, let me say THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! It really means a lot to me! Thank you for sending in ideas, and BEWARE! This is the chapter when Ryou and Ichigo get closer!

Ryou: Yeah, whatever.

Me: Watch it, Ryou! I'm the author, so I can make life miserable for you! BEWHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL! Okay, could you do the disclaimer _please_? (smiles sweet smile)

Ryou: (shrugs) Sure. Old-Fashioned Girl22 does not own TMM, cause if she did, I'd kill myself.

Me: (pouts) You're mean. But I have news, peoples! My grandpa is better!!!!!! Yessssssss!!!! (does happy dance) And RoseCrystal told me to tell you that she will update _soon! _See? She is not dead. At least, I hope not! (nervous giggle) On with the story!

Chapter 5

_Earlier_

_Zakuro flung open the backdoor. She couldn't believe it! She…saw…_

_Present time_

A frog.

(Haha! Just kidding…) She…saw…another baby!

Keiichiro, who thought Zakuro was taking a long time, came up behind her. "Another one!?" he exclaimed.

Zakuro shrugged. Her face was emotionless (like always.)

"Now what's going on here? We can't have _another _one!"

Zakuro shrugged again.

He leaned down on one knee. Picking up a note, he read, "To: Keiichiro." Zakuro fainted.

Ryou trudged down stairs. Ichigo clung to him. _'Funny,' _she thought. _'I feel so warm and safe when I'm close to Shirogane.' _He came to the back door. Ryou saw Zakuro faint to the floor. "What happened?" he asked Keiichiro. His gaze fell on the baby. "Another one?" Ichigo, who saw a letter on the ground, struggled to get free from Ryou (and scratched him!) "Ichigo!" Ryou yelled, nursing his bleeding arm. "That's it! You're going in the closet!" With that in mind, he ran to a closet, threw her in and locked it. _'That should keep her out of trouble,' _he thought. And then he went back up stairs.

_Mean while with Zakuro and Keiichiro…_

Keiichiro shook Zakuro, trying to get some color into her. He pulled out a bag of smelling salts and put them under her nose.

Zakuro's eyes fluttered open. "Sorry," she apologized. She stood up and brushed her dress. Then she looked at the baby. She seemed to go insane. "Ha-ooh-a-ba-bab-BABY!" she babbled. Keiichiro caught her before she could faint again. "Sorry," she apologized once more. "I'm not a kids person, as you can see." Keiichiro nodded, noting that Zakuro fainting was WAY out of character! Let's leave for a moment and look at the baby. The baby was a girl, she had brown hair, about Keiichiro's color, and blue eyes that looked like Zakuro's. Her face was bright and happy by nature. A gorgeous little girl!

Ichigo growled. _'OOOOHHHH! SHIROGANE, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!!' _she screamed in her head. She scratched at the door. In the closet the basket that brought Cherry was there, so Ichigo sat in it (she was tired!)

_Crumple_

_Crumple_

Huh? A note? In the basket? It said:

_To: Ryou. Here is our baby, my love. I can't take care of her right now, so will you? She's gorgeous, isn't she? Just like her father._

_-Your wife._

Ichigo fussed and fumed. _'SHIROGANE!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _She scratched at the door and tore the wood off. It still wouldn't budge. Ichigo sighed. Looks like she was going to have to stay in here until Ryou came. _'No! I won't be treated like an animal!' _She looked down at herself. _'Ichigo, you __**are **__an animal!' _she reminded herself. _'I wonder what Aoyama-kun is doing right now…'_

Mayasa laughed. He was chasing a girl (and she was getting the better of him!)

"Come on!" she giggled. The girl's name was Janis Coldwell, and she was from America. Mayasa had met her at the mall, seen her, and fell in love. They weren't officially "boyfriend x girlfriend" yet, but getting close to it. Suddenly, Mayasa felt like something was wrong. Then it hit him!

_Ichigo._

He didn't want to cheat on her. She was his girlfriend. I think? I don't know, it jut didn't seem right anymore. Whenever he saw her she was thinking of someone else: a certain blonde. She didn't have to tell him that she loved Ryou; he already knew it. But they were sixteen! That relationship was three years ago! Things were bound to change! Well, he would just have to break up with her. Yes, next time he saw her, they would break up. Let's hope he doesn't break her heart!

Keiichiro picked up the baby. She gurgled. He noticed a letter flutter to the ground. "Zakuro, could you pick that up for me?" he asked politely. Zakuro said nothing; she just picked it up.

"Dear Keiichiro," she read out loud. Then she gasped. "You know I love you, so please take care of our baby, Sayuri, to help me. Our little lily wants her father, and I know that this will change fate. I love you." Zakuro looked at Keiichiro with imploring eyes.

He gasped out, "I don't have a wife, and most certainly don't have a baby!" All this was putting him in shock. He had no time to be polite!

Zakuro put her hands on her hips. "Oh, so you're telling that this baby jut appeared from thin air?"

"Yes!"

"Am I supposed to believe this?"

"Yes!"

Zakuro raised her voice. "Well, I don't!"

"Well, you have no choice! This ISN'T my BABY!"

"Goo," the baby cooed. They both snapped their heads to look at her. Such sweet eyes. Such sweet innocence. Agghh! She's so cute! Their hearts melted. Zakuro picked the baby up and stalked back into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Keiichiro asked; his polite nature back.

"To get her something to eat," Zakuro whispered. He followed her and mashed up some peas to make baby food. Zakuro laughed. "She is so beautiful," she said, turning towards Keiichiro. Keiichiro nodded, in awe but not about Sayuri. About Zakuro. She had laughed. She looked absolutely happy. She was beautiful. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

He looked at Sayuri. "She looks like you," he told Zakuro.

Zakuro shook her head. "No, she looks like you." She squeezed Sayuri. This baby had won her heart. And Zakuro had won Keiichiro's…

Mint ran into the kitchen. Since Ichigo wasn't there she had to—gasp—work! She stopped once she saw Keiichiro and Zakuro cuddling a baby. Wow. Now _that _seemed very out character! They turned towards her. "A baby?" she asked, almost sighing. Zakuro nodded. "Yes, a _baby_."

Mint sighed again. More work! "Imagine," she told them. "Soon you will be just like Ichigo!" She started laughing, considering Zakuro and Keiichiro running around after a baby was very unlikely.

"Watch it, Mint. _You_ may be next," Zakuro warned. Mint stopped laughing and widened her eyes. Zakuro was right; she _may_ be next!

_1 hour later…_

Mint stepped into her house.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!" the nanny screamed. "THE BABY IS ALWAYS CRYING!!!!! ALWAYS POOPING!!!!! ALWAYS SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!! I QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The nanny seemed to go insane. "OOOHHHH, HAHA!!!!!! I QUIT, QUIT, QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran out the door, screaming like a mad woman. Mint ran up stairs. She came to the nursery and stopped. Cherry sat there, with a halo over her head. Mint eyed the angelic looking child. She _seemed _okay. But if Mint could know anything it was about kissing up.

She looked into the girl's eyes. "Okay, kid," she said. Mint took a deep. "How would you like to be my partner in crime?"

Cherry shrugged, as if to say, "What kind of crime?"

"The crime of…" Mint stood up. "Making Ichigo's parents go crazy."

You could almost see the devil horns on Cherry's head.

Mint nodded. "I'll take that as a yes."

_1 hour later…_

"You ready?" Mint asked. They were standing outside of Ichigo's house, dressed as salesmen, trying to fool her parents into moving to Hawaii for a year.

Cherry nodded.

Mint rang the doorbell. Ichigo's mom answered the door.

"Yes?" she said in a sugary-sweet voice. Mint could have puked; stupid hyper woman!

"Congratulations, ma'am. You just won 3,0000 dollars! And a trip to Hawaii for a whole year!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, you have won!"

"SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS SO COOL!" Ichigo's mom started screaming and jumping around. Soon Ichigo's dad came and heard the news.

"What about Ichigo?" her mom asked.

"Oh, don't worry! She will be staying at a hotel!" Mint smirked under the fake mustache she was wearing. What freaks! "Yes, go, go!" she yelled. Ichigo's parents screamed, jumped, nodded their heads, and drove away in their car. Mint laughed. "Suckers!"

_1 hour later…_

Mint fixed her white nightgown. Cherry stared at her through her crib. Mint shrugged, and asked, "What? They're stupid bakas."

Cherry kept her cold stare.

Mint groaned. "Fine; they can have my vacation house."

Cherry still stared.

"Aggghhhh! _And _the private pool! Now will you top torturing me!?"

Cherry smiled but Mint was too absorbed in looking out the window. She saw…

Mayasa chasing Janis Coldwell.

Ichigo clawed at the door. Oh, no! It couldn't be….YES!!!!!!!!!!!! She made a small hole in the door, one just right for a cat her size! _'Sorry, Shirogane,' _she thought. _'But I win this time!' _ She squeezed through the hole. Once free, she did her victory dance (if cats can do a victory dance!) Ryou had forgotten about her. The nerve of him! Walking through the house she realized it was almost midnight. Midnight! Ooohhh, he was going to get it now! She stopped. Now she realized why he had forgotten about her. He was asleep on the couch. She stared at him, for Ryou seemed to be having a nightmare.

"No-have to protect-NO!"he babbled. Ichigo sniffed sadly. Poor Ryou. She climbed on to the couch and settled next to him. Maybe she could comfort him. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Before she knew she was sleeping with him.

Haha! That's it for now. Thank you sooooooooo much for reviewing! Please send in some more ideas. They are greatly appreciated. Please review! Peace out!


	6. Ryou, run!

I'm back! Sorry to keep you all waiting but the holidays and all… Thank you guys soooooooooo MUCH for reviewing!!!! Please send in ideas if you want. I'm desperate! And stuck! What should I do next?! This chapter will be kinda short but the next one will be better! I hope…(nervous giggle) Now my words of wisdom: _I…am…a…BANANA!!!!!!! _Haha! On with the story!

* * *

Five women sat in a darkened room, worrying about fate.

"How could this happen?!" moaned the smallest figure.

A figure nodded her head, then, to everyone's surprise, she burst into tears! The four other women got up and comforted her. "My baby," the girl sobbed. "My baby!"

"She's in well hands," they cooed.

The lady nodded her head and stood up. "And our children will _stay _in good hands!" she exclaimed forcefully. They looked into her determined brown eyes. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Ichigo stirred. Then she realized it: GOSH!! SHE WAS NEXT TO RYOU!!!!!

Ryou stirred. Ichigo put her hands over her mouth (or more like paws…whatever.) She couldn't believe she was sleeping with him! But, come on, she is a CAT! She likes to cuddle. She quickly hopped off the bed, ran to the closet, and pulled the evidence (aka the note) out. Ichigo sat in front of Ryou, thinking of all the ways to torture him. _'There was that one time…he'll get a scratch for that. And what about that other time? Two scratches! And what about—heck! Just claw him Ichigo! Punish him! Make him suffer! Stab the life out of him! Break his heart in two!' _Ryou stirred and Ichigo rubbed her hands together gleefully. He was gonna get it! BEWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Ryou sat up and blinked.

"Ichigo? What are _you_ doing here?" Then it hit him! He had left her in the closet! "Ichigo, I can explain! You see—uh—well—this banana monster…Yeah! The banana monster did this! And I fell asleep!"

Ichigo said nothing, knowing that would scare him.

"Quiet today, baka strawberry?"

Ichigo still said nothing.

This caught him off guard. "What's wrong with you? Why won't you speak?"

Silence.

He crouched down to pick her up. "Ichigo, I _command_ you to speak to me!" She blinked. Then rubbed her head against his hand and purred. He eyed her. "Ichigo…I'm going to kiss you now, but you have to _promise_ not to hurt me! Deal?"

Ichigo looked angelic looking.

"Okay…" He leaned over and kissed her….

_WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!_

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo. Ryou touched his eye, where Ichigo had punched him.

"What are you talking about?"

"THIS!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo thrust the note into Ryou's face. "SO YOU HAVE A WIFE, HUH? AND A BABY!!!!????? AND YET YOU'RE KISSING ME???!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!!!! I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

Ryou grasped the note, read it, then looked at Ichigo with enormous eyes. "Ichigo, I can explain this…"

"OH, I'M SURE YOU COULD!!!! SO WHEN DID YOU MEET HER????? SUMMER??!!!! BETTER YET WHEN DID YOU DECIDE TO HAVE A BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????"

She punched his other eye. Knowing he was in for it, Ryou ran up to the kitchen.

Bad idea.

_5 minutes later…_

_CRASH!!!!_

"OUCH!!!! ICHIGO, STOP THAT!!!!"

_CLANG!!!!_

"THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A BRUISE!!!"

_BANG!!!!!!_

"I BEG OF YOU TO**STOP**!!!!!"

Those were the noises heard from the kitchen, where Ichigo had a huge pan and was beating Ryou mercilessly with it.

It was when everyone heard, "MY ARM!!!!! YOU BROKE MY ARM!!!!!!!" that Keiichiro decided to step in. He saw Ichigo, her eyes insane, and Ryou, (um, well, he was black and blue.) Keiichiro smiled, hoping to calm Ichigo down with a few kind words.

"Ichigo, I think Ryou has had enough, don't you?" he asked the strawberry headed lunatic.

Ichigo laughed insanely. "NEVER!!!!! RYOU IS GETTING WHAT HE DESERVES!!!!!!!!!"

Keiichiro smiled his ravishing smile and plucked the pan out of Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo pouted. She felt like a two year old when somebody had taken away her favorite toy. She sniffed, crossed her arms, flipped her hair, and stalked out of the room.

Keiichiro followed her out. "That's right, why don't you take a day off?"

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you—

"ICHIGO!" Ryou stomped right in front of her. "_Now_ can I explain before you kill me?"

"Actually Ryou, Ichigo is taking a day off," Keiichiro told Ryou.

"WHAT!!!!?????"

"It's for her own good."

"Fine; BUT ICHIGO'S IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN SHE GETS BACK!!!!!!"

Ichigo hissed. She ran to the changing room. Ryou huffed and went back to his room.

Lettuce shook her head. "Those two are too alike."

Mint ran up to Keiichiro. "Akaska-san! Can I have a day off too?" Then she whispered in his ear, "I might be able to calm her down."

Keiichiro nodded, and then Mint ran to the changing room.

"Ichigo!" Mint called out and panted in front of her friend.

"What is it, Mint?"

"Do you want to hang out today?"

"Huh?"

"You know, _hang__out_. Just the two of us."

"Umm, okay…"

"Great!"

Mint nodded in satisfaction. Stage one complete. What Mint was _really_ trying to do was make sure Ichigo didn't see Masaya. Hope it works…

_15 minutes later…_

"Sooooo." Ichigo looked at Mint. "Do you wanna go to the park?"

Mint sweatdropped. Masaya and Janis could be at the park. "Park? No park! Let's go to the…" Mint looked around then saw it. "The store! Let's go shopping!"

"I can't. Ryou docked my pay…jerk."

"Ah ha ha ha! It's fine! I'll pay! Let's go!" Mint practically dragged Ichigo to the nearest store. Which happened to be a nature store that Aoyama was in. Life can be so cruel sometimes…

Mint tugged Ichigo's arm harder.

"Hey!" Ichigo pouted. "I need that arm! And I would prefer that it _stayed_ in my socket!"

"Sorry. Let's go to a different store, this store is dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Shh!" Mint looked around, then whispered, "Have you heard? People say that when people do drugs and pee on trees that the trees become mutant and attack nature lovers."

"Oh no!"

"Yes! Now let's GO!"

Mint grasped Ichigo's hand ran out of the store to a clothing store nearby.

_30 minutes later…_

"Aww, this is so cute! What do ya think, Mint?" Ichigo's voice chanted.

Mint rolled her eyes and came face to face with a hot pink shirt with a glittering strawberry on the front.

"I said, 'What do ya think, Mint?"

Before Mint could say her _exact _thoughts she spotted Masaya and Janis. _Together._ "It's cute! Great! Why don't I buy it?"

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"Ah ha ha ha. What do you mean?" Mint grabbed the back of her hair and tugged till it hurt (a habit she did when she was nervous.)

"Why are _you_ being _nice _to _me_?

Masaya was getting closer…closer…

"What? Why can't friends be nice?"

"Hmm, I guess you're righ—

"Great! Let's go!" Mint pushed Ichigo to the front and threw money at the cashier. This happened several occasions and it was evening when they finally got back to the café and Mint was _exhausted_. She burst open the doors, then fell asleep on a table (what can you say? She's a bird.)

Ichigo looked around, then sighed.

_Click!_

There, right in front of her, stood…Ryou. And he was furious!

"Strawberry, glad you're back," he said in a smooth, collected voice that made Ichigo shiver.

"Umm, thanks?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You feeling better?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now it's time to discuss…"

Ichigo's eyes dilated.

"Your punishment."

* * *

What do ya think? Will Mint be able to keep the secret? Who are the babies? What is Ichigo's punishment? You have to wait and see! Peace out! 


	7. Punishments

Hi-hi!!! Thanks for reviewing everyone!!!! I want to thank you all--

Pudding: Hi everyone, na no da!

Me: Hey Pudding. What's up?

Pudding: In this chapter Ryou and Ichigo get closer, na no da!

Me: I know you all are practically dying so I'll just do my words of wisdom real quick:_ When ice cream is plain put sprinkles on top! _Haha! On with the story!

* * *

"What do you mean '_my' _punishment!" demanded Ichigo.

"Well, let's see. You broke my desk, the plates, a pan, oh, and my ARM!!!!!!"

"ALL BECAUSE _YOU _ LEFT ME IN THE CLOSET!!!!"

"And I don't have a wife!!!!"

"Sure…"

They started arguing, saying "you did this!" or "you did that!" Everyone sighed. Finally Mint couldn't take it anymore. She got up and did the annual "Mint bitch-slap" to the couple.

"Would you two shut-up!!!!!? You two are always arguing that nobody can enjoy working here anymore! I mean, COME ON!!!!"

Silence.

Mint nodded, satisfied.

Then it started back up again!

Mint was about to scream when she had an idea. A gorgeous idea that would make everything alright again. A great idea! A glorious idea! And maybe a little evil… "Pudding," she whispered and gestured the others to come. She told them her little plan.

They smirked.

Pudding crept up to Ichigo and Ryou. With a yodel she pulled out some handcuffs and placed them around Ryou and Ichigo's hands.

"PUDDING! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!???" they screamed in unison.

Pudding tapped her foot and glared. "We are all sick of you yelling and screaming that we decided to take action. You two have to stay chained together for a day. That's our punishment to you!"

"Are you serious?"

"YES!!!" exclaimed everyone that it nearly made an earthquake.

Ryou and Ichigo shrunk back. Looks like they were stuck doing this…

_At school…_

Ryou looked over Ichigo's math problem. He sighed.

Ichigo turned to look at him. "What's the problem?"

"I never realized you were _this_ dumb, baka strawberry."

"Shut-up! If you're_so_ smart than do it youself!"

"I'm not falling for that old trick. Your work, you do it!"

"It would help if you weren't contradicting me at every move I make!"

Ryou looked away and Ichigo went back to her problem.

He chuckled. "You are doing it all wrong, baka!"

"SHUT-UP!!!!"

Everyone turned to look at Ichigo, who blushed.

"Momomiya! Is something wrong!" reprimanded the teacher.

"Yes, can I go to the school nurse?"

_With the nurse…_

"It seems like nothing is wrong with you," the nurse told the couple. "But why are you stuck together?"

"Our therapist thinks we have anger problems!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Yeah, and she's only eleven!!!!" Ryou screamed, referring about Pudding.

"Which we don't!"

"That's right!"

The nurse seemed a bit dizzy, then replied, "Maybe she thought you were a bit _emotional_and needed to understand each other."

"Why would we would need to do that!?"

"We both _understand_ that we hate each other!"

The nurse smiled. "See, you're already understanding each other!"

"ARRGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" they cried.

The nurse looked a puffed and frazzled. When she got a hold of herself she urged, "Well, if there is anything I can do please tell me."

"Absolutely nothing at all," Ryou brushed her away.

Ichigo turned to go but stopped. "Actually," she turned.

"Yes?" The poor nurse asked.

"Do you have a saw?"

* * *

"Be careful," cautioned Ryou.

"I'm being as careful as I can!" Ichigo snapped.

"What if you chop my hand off?"

"Oh, that's all right! Now quit complaining!"

"Look, why don't _I_ use the saw? I'm stronger than you."

"Then _you_ will chop _my _ hand off!"

Ichigo had a saw in one hand, trying to break the chain. Ryou was trying to grasp it, when she dropped it on the road.

_ZOOM!_

A car whizzed by.

_CRACK!_

The saw broke.

Both of their mouths opened into a perfect O.

"You baka! This all your fault!" Ryou moaned.

"_My_ fault!? If you didn't lock me in the closet we wouldn't be in this mess!"

They continued to argue, then Ryou made up his mind to do something. He dragged Ichigo while she exclaimed,

"Where are you going?!"

"To the café. We're going to tell them to take this off and we won't take 'no' for an answer!"

* * *

"No."

"PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????"

"NO!"

Ichigo was on her hands and knees, begging. It was then she noticed Ryou _wasn't _begging!

"Shirogane!" she whined.

Ryou shrugged.

"Ohhh, I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!!!!"

Cherry gugled.

The adults turned to see Cherry and Sayuri playing together. Such sweet smiles… such cute babies…such sweet innocence! ARGH! Their hearts melted. Zakuro ran over and stroked Sayuri's hair.

"By the way," Mint flipped her hair. "Since Cherry is your child, we expect you to take care of her."

"WHAT!!!!"

_SLAM!_

The door was shut, leaving Ryou and Ichigo handcuffed with a baby.

* * *

"What the hell am I supposed to do!" Ryou asked (or more like yelled.)

"Just stay away, and let me do it!" Ichigo sighed and pushed Ryou away.

"Well, I'm the supposedly _father_ of this insect, so I should learn!"

"Would you shut the hell up so I can help Cherry?!"

Ryou started to yell again when a thought struck him. Quickly, he set Cherry down and kissed Ichigo. They both turned into cats and wiggled out of the handcuffs.

"You're a genius!" applauded Ichigo. He bowed and kissed her again. Ichigo laughed.

_1 hour later…_

Ryou had watched Ichigo and he was amazed. Her tender touch seemed to enchant him. Her cooing voice hypnotized him. And her love seemed to brighten up the room.

"Shirogane," she whispered, tearing him out of his thoughts. "She's asleep."

Ryou looked down to see Cherry fast asleep on the couch. Without thinking, he swept Ichigo around to face him and planted a tender kiss on her cheek.

Ichigo smiled. "What was that for?"

Ryou smiled also. "Punishment, strawberry. Punishment."

* * *

Haha! What do you think! Not the kind of punishment you were expecting, eh? (wink) Anyways, the next chapter is gonna be funnier. Peace out! 


	8. A Ghost, na no da!

I'm baaaaaccckkkk!!!! Thank you for reviewing! I know I haven't written in a while but, well, you know (slaps self) But there are no excuses! Okay, if anyone has any funny ideas for the next chapter please tell me. Thank you all for supporting me! (sob of joy) I really appreciate it, because it shows you care about meeeeee!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (starts crying eyes out)

Keiichiro: Hello everyone.

Me: Hey! (sniffs and wipes tears) Are you gonna do the disclaimer for me?

Keiichiro: Sure. Old-Fashioned Girl22 does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew—

Me: Because if I did Ryou would kill himself! Now my words of wisdom: _I can't think of any words of wisdom relating to desserts right now…so I'll just say '__**Hi!**__' _ On with the story!

* * *

A man typed rapidly on his computer. Colorful scans whizzed past the screen. He sat back in his seat, satisfied, when…

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

"Huh?" He sat up and studied the screen. "This can't be right…"

"What do you mean?"

He jumped at the sound other man's voice. "Don't scare me like that!"

The man stepped out of the shadows. "Did you get any information out of them?"

"No, master." He flipped to show the five women on the computer. "They won't tell us a thing."

The master clenched his fists. "Well, then." His eyes flickered to the screen. "We shall have to force it out of them…"

Ichigo clasped her hands. "How could they do this to us!?" she exclaimed. "Just leave us hanging here, IT'S UNFAIR!!!!!"

Ryou rubbed his ears. "Ow."

She instantly took the foot-ball player attitude. "YOU KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO!!! WE ARE GONNA GO OUT THERE AND MAKE THEM _SUFFER_!!! WE ARE GOING TO HUMILIATE THEM SO BAD THAT THEY WILL GO CRYING BACK TO THEIR MOMMYS'!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!? 'CAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU HEAR ME!!!! WE NEED TO TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!!!!!! DO YOU GET ME!!!!???** BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU GET ME!!!!!!! I**—

"Ichigo!" Ryou gulped. "I-I think I get you…"

Her face turned cheery again. "_Oh_…okay!"

Ryou scratched his head. "But I get what you're saying. They've put us through too much, and now its payback time."

"Yeah, but how?"

He smirked while he said the oh-so-magical word: "Pranks."

* * *

Mint gave a long sigh as she stepped into her limousine. Keeping up with her friends was hard work! For once in her life she wasn't looking forward to her dance performance tomorrow. Hmm. She wondered how Ichigo and Ryou were getting along… Looking out her window she noticed a car speeding. _'That's strange.' _ Wait a minute; the car was speeding towards _ her…_

_Screech!_

_Cagung!_

_CRASH!_

Mint was lurched out of her thoughts as she was thrown against the car door. What the heck! Without giving a second thought she burst open the door and swished out. She saw her limo and another sprawled across the road. Just when she was going to march up to the other car a boy stepped out. Excuse me, a boy is just an exception. A gorgeous boy!

(A/N: Hey, hey! This is through Mint's eyes, don't get mad at me!)

She stood and gaped while he brushed past her. Smoothing his black hair back, he asked her driver, 'Excuse me, but what's the problem here? It seems you have upset me." Suddenly her sense came back to her. The nerve of him! Fuming, she stalked in front of him and gave her little foot a stamp. "What is happening here is that _you_ have crashed into my limousine! Now I don't know about you but I would like to enjoy my evening without having to worry that some ruffian is going be foolish! And don't you dare look down your snobby nose at me, you, you ill-mannered goose! So if you would please go on your self-absorbed way we shall never have to see each other's faces again!"

The boy, Katsu Tanaka, stared down at this petite girl with a temper. Suddenly he laughed!

Mint stood dumbfounded, then turned red. "Go, go now, you jackass, or I'll strike you!"

Katsu turned and kissed Mint's hand, causing her face to turn redder (though I'm not sure if she was mad or blushing…) "I am sorry, miss, my actions seem to have upset you. Let me introduce myself: I am Tanaka Katsu, may I ask your name?"

Mint would have _loved_ not to answer but because of her good breeding she had to. "Aizawa Mint."

He stood up straight. "Ahh, the famous ballerina Aizawa Mint. Charmed."

She bristled. "May I ask who you are, young sir?"

He smiled an irresistible smile. "My family just moved here from Kyoto. My father owns the Tanaka co. Excuse me, but do you have a ballet performance tomorrow night?"

"Yes, indeed I do."

"Well, it would be my pleasure to attend. _And_ to show you I'm not an ill-mannered goose." He gave a wink.

Mint turned red again (this time I'm sure it was a blush). She started to stammer. "I-it is no need—

"But I would like to. Also, I shall pay for the damages for your limo. Miss, I'm afraid time is not my friend, for I must be going." He stepped back into his car. "See you tomorrow evening!" Katsu called out as he sped away.

Mint stared after him, her mouth agape. Now you wouldn't guess what she would be thinking. Being dignified, you _never _know what she thinks (but this is a story, and you won't know what she's thinking unless I tell you. So I'll tell you).

'_He is so hot…'_

* * *

Ichigo drummed her fingers on the table. "Okay, first is Lettuce and Pudding. Let's not hurt them too bad, they didn't really do anything wrong."

Ryou nodded and said, "Yeah, I think just a regular prank is best."

Her eyes glistened. "This is what we're going to do…"

* * *

Lettuce walked to the café, only to be greeted by Pudding.

"Lettuce-oneechan? What are you doing here, na no da!?"

"Shirogane-san called me. He probably wants us to help out with the café." Without saying another word Lettuce pushed open the door. The black inside seemed to engulf them and make it hard to breathe.

_Silence_

_Darkness_

_She was scared._

Suddenly a moaning sound echoed from the restroom.

"What's that, na no da?"

Lettuce held a finger to her lips and made her way toward the bathroom. The moaning sound came again, more anguishing. "Whoooooo's thereeee?"

"It's a ghost, na no da!" Pudding screeched as she jumped into Lettuce's arms. She set Pudding down.

"No, ghosts aren't real."

"Yessss, we arrrrre!" came the ghost.

"No, you're _not_!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Ruuuun whiiiilllllle yoooouuuu caaaan…"

"I prefer to stay right here." She smiled at Pudding but could barely contain her fear. The door creaked open and the girls stepped inside. They heard gurgling sounds…like…the toilet? Lettuce and Pudding slowly crept over to the toilet. Looking over into the water, they saw a reflection of a thing. A _white _thing…

_GUNK!_

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Water splashed into their faces, eyes, nose, and mouth (ewww!)

They heard chuckling. "Haaaavvee yoooouuu haaaad eeeennnoooggghhh?"

Then they heard a scream.

_Ichigo's scream._

"Lettuce, Pudding, HELP ME!" came her terrorized voice.

"Get of Ichigo, you ghost!" Ryou's voice commanded.

Pudding turned pale. "It _is _a ghost. _Na no da_."

Lettuce started to make her way where they voices where coming from when she heard steps.

_Stamp!_

_Stamp!_

_Stamp…_

Lettuce didn't waste any time; she grabbed Pudding's hand and _ran. _

"Where"—pant—"are"—pant—"we"—pant—"going?" asked Pudding.

"_Anywhere_ but here!"

_Click!_

_SPLASH!!!!_

The alarm went off and showers sprouted from the ceiling!

"Agghhhhh!" screamed the girls.

Suddenly the white object was there.

_Right in front of them…_

Pudding screamed and Lettuce whimpered, as they fell to their knees. Then they started…praying?

They heard chuckling.

_From the ghost._

Lettuce looked up and saw the ghost push back his hood, and out came…Ryou! Ichigo appeared at his side, laughing her head off. "What—ph—ish—wha—huh?!" the green head sputtered.

Ichigo giggled. "Don't you get it? There is no ghost, it was a prank!"

Pudding jumped up, face red in boiling rage. "THAT WAS MEAN, NA NO DA!!!!!!"

Lettuce didn't say anything; she was too shocked for words.

Ichigo looked sympathetic. "I'm really sorry but it was just supposed to be a joke," she apologized. "Right, Shirogane?" She elbowed his side.

Ryou didn't reply.

Ichigo elbowed his face. "_**Right**_, Shirogane?"

He gave a painful smile. "Right."

"Now our next victim is Mint."

Pudding gave a silly grin, and exclaimed, "We will help too, na no da!"

* * *

Masaya sat on the park bench waiting for Janis. _'I wonder why she wanted to meet me here… Maybe she wants to show me some thing, maybe she knows how to help squirrels!'_

(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else! Please don't hurt me!)

Finally he saw her. Janis walked to over to him and sat on the bench. She sighed.

"So…what's going on?" he asked.

She looked away, and he noticed her tear-stained face.

"Janis, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He took her hand and squeezed it.

She gave a sob and turned to look him in the eyes.

She glanced down at her stomach.

_Instantly he knew…_

* * *

Haha! I bet you all hate me now! Please stay tuned! Peace out! 


	9. Why?

Me: (twitch—twitch—twitch) I—(twitch)—can't—(twitch)—DO IT!!!!! (slams head on desk and cries)

Lettuce: Umm…you okay?

Me: NO I AM NOT!!!!!! (starts having a seizure) I can't watch _MEW MEW POWER!!!!!_ (weeping again) It's HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!! THEY _BLEED_!!!!!!!!!!! NO, NO,**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lettuce: (patting my head) There, there. It can't be that bad—

Me: YES IT CAN!!!!!!!!!!!! ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (slams head on desk again) WHY—(slam)—MUST—(slam)—I—(slam)—**SUFFER!!!!!!!???????** (sob!) Okay, peoples! (starts acting hyper) This is a more serious chapter (I know that my chapters aren't that funny lately, and they're getting more suckish) Now that I got that out, let's do the disclaimer! Lettuce?

Lettuce: (amazed by Girl22's fast recovery) Old-Fashioned Girl22 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew—

Me: Because if I did Ryou would kill himself! Now my words of wisdom: _ When you eat a pie the world becomes anew… _On with the story!

* * *

Masaya walked in a daze, slowly picking litter. Why? It had happened so fast…

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

"_How could you do this to me?! Do you realize I might get kicked out of my house?! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?!"_

_Masaya looked into her cerulean blue eyes. "Wha…?"_

"_I can't afford a baby! Let alone take CARE of one! This is all your fault!" Janis screamed, pulling her dirty-blonde hair. This all hurt so much, the shock, the knowledge of making a mistake, the pressure of taking responsibility for it, and the feeling of having to take care of another human being inside of you. It just hurt._

_He was too shocked for words except one, "P-p-p-pregnant?"_

_Janis screamed again. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE OVER!" She scrambled off the bench and ran away sobbing._

_Suddenly he found his tongue._

"_Janis, WAIT!" he called, but it was too late._

_At that moment Masaya's eyes were opened. It had seemed like a blur, and now Janis was leaving, leaving __**him**_

_With their baby._

_END FLASHBACK!_

* * *

Why?

That was all he could think.

Why, why, why, _ why_? That was _his_ baby. Something _he _created. But now it, and his girlfriend, were gone.

He looked up at the sky, wanting to be swallowed in its significant blue. He remembered, Janis, and the first time they met…

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

_Janis dropped her map for around the school. "Oh, crap," she cursed. She had had a pretty horrible morning. First she got lost on her way to school (Tokyo can be very confusing) next she asked some girls (who's boobs were nearly falling out of her shirt) where to go, and they made fun of her accent. So she called them whores in English. Next when she got to school she tripped over her own feet and scraped her knee, and now THIS! _

_Crouching down to get it, she suddenly heard a male voice say, "Here, let me help you."_

_She looked up to see Aoyama Masaya, and blushed. "E-e-excuse me," she stuttered. "But I'm new here, so do you mind telling me where Aoyama Masaya might be? He's supposed to be my guide…"_

"_That would be me." He smiled._

_She smiled back. "I'm Coldwell Janis. Do you mind showing me where homeroom is?"_

"_Not at all."_

_So they made their way to homeroom, Janis bumping only into a couple of students._

"_So…" He stretched his arms behind his back. "You're new here?"_

"_Yep," she answered, nodding her head. "I came from America."_

"_That's interesting…"_

_Janis bit her lip. "Aoyama-san? Do you mind showing me Tokyo after school? I mean, if it's not too much trouble for you—"_

"_I'd love to Coldwell-san! It would be my honor!"_

_Her brow furrowed, she didn't understand this whole 'honor' thing yet. "Oh, it doesn't have to be your __**honor**__, you just need to help me a little…"_

_He laughed. "I think we are going to get along just fine, Coldwell-san!"_

_END FLASHBACK!_

* * *

Why?

He dropped his head, scolding himself severely. He had made a mistake. A huge mistake. And he didn't know how to make it better. He closed his eyes, recollecting the time after school he had showed Janis Tokyo…

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

_Masaya laughed. Janis was talking some nonsense about jumbling up Japanese words. He had shown her everything! Tokyo Tower, the museum, EVERYTHING! And now they were at the park relaxing and drinking their smoothies._

_Suddenly Janis stopped walking and looked into his deep brown eyes. She frowned. And then stalked to a bench and sat on it._

_He shook his head confusedly and sat down next to her._

_She emitted a long sigh. "Are you always this fake?" she asked suddenly._

_Masaya almost jumped off the bench in surprise. Fake?!_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She folded her hands into her lap. "Your eyes. I can tell that some how you've been hurt. And if we're going to be friends what's the point if I'm doubting that the person you're showing on the outside isn't who you really are?"_

_He stared straight ahead, as if seeing something else besides the trees. She stared also, but at his face, tilting her head to the side._

_Masaya debated over what he should do. He could not tell her, and say it was none of her business. But that could hurt her feelings. He sighed. Basically he had no choice._

"_Alright," he whispered in defeat. "I'll tell you."_

_He told her his history, struggling over some meaningful words. Once he had finished his tale he glanced at her and saw she hadn't cried._

_She hadn't shed a single tear._

_He waited for a reply._

_She stared up at the sky._

_Finally he burst. "What's wrong? Are you sad?"_

"_Yes." She turned her blonde head to look him in the eyes. "But in a way, no."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Aoyama-san, you have to understand that your history is sad, but it shouldn't affect the person you are, or become. __**You**__ choose that. So I can't help you with you're past, but I can always be there for you right now. __**Always**__. Do you understand?"_

_He nodded._

"_Good." She leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes. "Now we'll be great friends. But first…" She opened her eyes. "YOU HAVE TO GET YOU CAP FIRST!" At that point Janis snatched his hat and ran out into the lush, green grass._

"_Hey!"_

_ENDFLASHBACK!_

* * *

Why?

He leaned against a cherry tree, inhaling its sweet scent. Janis was, by all means, not perfect. She had a flaming temper that always got the better of her. Sometimes it got so out of hand that he had snapped too. But that was one of the reasons he loved her. Janis loved him because he _wasn't_ perfect. Ichigo loved him because he was.

A cherry blossom petal fell and landed on his head. He grasped it and held it to his heart, recalling the night he remembered so vividly…

* * *

_GUESS WHAT? IT'S A FLASHBACK!_

_Janis exhaled. "Masaya-kun?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_They were on his bedroom balcony, gazing at the stars._

"_Isn't it funny how the stars twinkle? I mean, it's like every time I look at them its like they're still twinkling. No matter where you are, happy or in despair, in trouble or not, they're still there. Still holding hope."_

_Masaya sighed in satisfaction. "Yeah, always holding hope… forever." He stretched his arms and stared at the sky. Suddenly he gripped Janis's hand. "Hey, look. There's Mars!" He praised its brilliance, making a silent prayer. Closing his eyes—what was that? He put a hand to his cheek, feeling something cold and wet. He looked beside him to see Janis, tears spilling from her eyes, trickling down her cheeks to the end of her nose._

_Masaya's heart seized in sympathy and alarm. "What's wrong?!" he asked in a urgent tone. "Janis…why are you crying? Are you hurt?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Are you happy?"_

_She shook her head yet again._

"_Are your feelings wounded? Did someone—"_

"_NO!" she burst, then sank to the floor sobbing. _

_He stared at her, confused beyond words._

"_No…" she whispered, rubbing her face. "No, Masaya-kun…that's not it."_

"_What is it?" he asked. "Is it something at school? Is it at home? Is it—"_

"_I LOVE YOU!" she screamed. Janis started to bawl, despite her effort to calm down. The tears only got bigger and bigger._

_Aoyama listened to the uncontrollably sobbing. Slowly and gently, it began to stop._

"_I love you…" she whispered._

_Suddenly Masaya had an impulse to grab Janis and pour his heart into her's. He snatched her and brought her into the most passionate kiss he had ever given. A kiss full of emotion._

_A kiss full of sorrow._

_A kiss full of hatred._

_A kiss full of love._

_They broke apart and exhaled for a second._

_Masaya felt as if he had given everything he had, everything he was, to Janis. And it felt so amazing._

_Janis panted, her cerulean blue eyes enormous, still sparkling with the hint of tears. "Wha…?"_

_Masaya smiled a smile so joyous that it filled your heart with happiness. "I do too," he replied._

_Janis's brow furrowed. "Huh?"_

"_I love you too."_

_HELLO, THIS IS THE PART WHEN I SAY: END FLASHBACK!_

* * *

Why?

Masaya collapsed to his knees, his eyes stung with tears. He hadn't felt this despair before, not even when he was Deep Blue. Because this was different.

_This was reality…_

* * *

Hi-hi! I know this chapter sucks…(hangs head in shame) I may discontinue this story, unless I can think of anything else. Please give me ideas. They are _very_ appreciated. Okay, what I really mean is: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DESPERATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and I'm going to change the title. Any ideas? Thanks. Peace-out! 


	10. AN

Hello, my dears! (twirls in circles) I am back with the announcement! 

Drum roll please!

Rum…

Rum…

Rum…Ooooh, talk about suspense, right? (backs away from angry people) Okay, okay! (ahem)It has been decided that I won't continue…but I shall do a similar story!Sorry to all the people who wanted me to continue…I know, I suck…(sob)But I have something special! Anyone who is interested in this story and wants it to go on shall PM and ask for the rights! See? You can adopt it! Not that anyone would want to…this story is crap… shall soon start my new story as quickly as possible! And I'm really, _really_ sorry about on this. Anyone willing to adopt this story will be able to (just PM so I know.)Again, sorry! 


End file.
